Tribute to Han&Leia
by Hermione0205
Summary: A collection of stories full of fluff about our favorite ship of all times. Reviews and feedback are more than welcome
1. Stort feels trip after tfa

"Luke, you're back!" I pull him into a deep hug, but he doesn't respond. I glance up at him and his face is clouded with sadness.

"I just came to say I'm sorry sis. I screwed it up." His voice is cracking and I grip his shoulder and look him in the eyes.

"What matters is that you're here now and we can solve his mess. Together."

He pushed me away and shakes his head, tears brimming in his eyes.

"I've destroyed your family, Leia. Your son is lost to you and Han..."

I stifle a sob. The wound is too fresh and I lower myself on the floor; all the tears I've held back come rushing forth, first as strangled sobs then as cascading waterfalls. I bring my knees up to my heaving chest. All I wanted was our son back home. That's what got him killed. As I cry flashbacks of Han race through my mind. The rescue mission where I told him that for now on he'd do as i say(which became quite true), the garbage chute where we first hugged, the time he tried to convince me I had a crush on him, our kisses, the way he looked at me; as if i were the only one in the galaxy.

My heart aches as I remember the moment he was frozen in carbonite. The moment when I told him that I loved him. I didn't do it because I had to say it but because he needed to hear it. I had realized why he kept assuming I had feelings for him...he had feelings for me and couldn't; wouldn't admit it.

I feel Luke sit next to me and rub my shoulder. I did like him...sort of...but Han was the one who made my blood pump through my veins who still drove me mad after all our quarrels that transformed into fights. I can still see the delight on his face when i told him Luke was my brother. Our last hug still haunts me, his touch lingering.

I cry for all our good and our bad times until there are no tears left.

I rise my head and glance at Luke whose arm is around me and whose eyes are are sore from silent weeping.

"He loved you so, so, much Leia..."

"I know" I answer, plunging into another set of bawling.


	2. First kiss

Goddamnit, why must this ship always break down? It seems to be the only thing Han genuinely cares about and although it has cracked up countless times, it still works. This guy keeps messing around in my head and nothing else could annoy me more. How dare he make all these vile suggestions? Sure, he's hot as hell; but not someone I'd choose. Ever. And the weird thing about it is that the more the comments about my supposed crush on him he makes, the more I start genuinely liking him.

I see her fumbling with the fuses. She's pouting because what she's doing isn't working. I guess she' s really upset since everything she tries is a total failure. I'm the one who's upset her. I never thought she'd resist my attempts of seduction. This new technique, supposing that she has a crush on me seemed pretty good ,especially because she does seem fond of me. And it's not like I'd ever admit the real reason I stayed with the rebels. It was her sharp comment that keeps echoing in my head: if all you care about is money, then that's what you'll get. I didn't want to continue spending my life possessed by debts and smuggling if I had a better choice. Being part of something big, and having someone. Luke's a great friend and I'd do anything for him; I even went out in the snow storm after him. But it was Leia who made me want to stay. The way she always snapped back; the skill with witch she fought the stormtroopers off convinced me that there was something worth staying.

If she hadn't given me that small smile during the awards I would have probably left immediately to Jabba with the money, happy that I'd proved myself to her. But I didn't have the guts to imagine a life where she wasn't there. The longer I stayed, the firmed she planted herself in my heart. But I wouldn't admit this to anyone, not even myself.

But she's tougher than I'd thought, since all she does is deny everything. She did kiss Luke, and even if I know she just wanted to prove a point to me it still hurt. It felt worse than all the times I'd gotten a punch in the stomach. And only then, did I accept how much her Worshipfullness meant to me...

A hand appears at my side and moves the wire away. I knew it was the wrong one and yet I continued to try work with it. I was so pissed with Han than I wasn't thinking clearly. And yet, here he is again, disturbing my train if thoughts with his arrogant, self-centered and yet, suspiciously attractive personality. I pull away, more annoyed than ever, cutting myself on the fuse box. I begin sucking the small wound to stop the bleeding Why can't he just leave me alone!

"I'm just trying to help, your Worshipfulness" I've never found the need to punch someone as strong as now. But inexplicably that also comes with something else, the need for him. He makes my heart thud so hard I'm afraid it'll burst. But I don't like him, not in that way, in any case! I admire him because of his skills and courage and hate him because of his ever-present mocking and flirting and stupid suggestions.

"Will you stop calling me that!" I admit it irritates me the most when he says that.

"Sorry, Leia!"

I catch my breath as I stare into his deep blue eyes. That's the first time he' s called me by my first name and it send shivers down my spine. My brain keep telling me to quit whatever is going on because it's stupid but the rest of me won't listen.

God, she's so independent! That's what I like about her. Not her prettiness although she is the most beautiful creature I 've ever seen. But it's probably my feelings blinding me. Still, the more she tries to resist me , the more i get to her. I enjoy mocking her and I know she takes delight in quarreling with me

 _Afraid I wouldn't give you a goodbye kiss?_

 _I'd sooner kiss a Wookie_

 _I can arrange that. You need a good kissing._

Yeah, she does need a good kissing. She drives me nuts. No woman has ever done this to me and it embarrasses me more than I can express.

The need to hold her is getting stronger with every second that passes. She's injured; because of me. I don't think when i take her hand into mine and start rubbing it.

He's touching me. Again. Only this time I don't have the strength to pull away.

"Stop that!" I snap, but my hand is limp in his grasp and he continues rubbing it .

"Stop what?" His face remains impassive and slowly I feel him come closer. I back away from him. The distance between us becomes smaller and smaller.

"My hands are dirty," I mumble trying to escape him

"My hands are dirty too"

See, he always has a comeback and he loves putting me in uncomfortable situations. Then what's stopping me from giving him a good shove and leaving?

"Admit it; you like me,"

Well that was straightforward. I decide to be honest

"Occasionally, when you aren't acting like a scoundrel!"

For the second time I begin to doubt her feelings towards me. The first time was when she kissed Luke. It was obvious he was mad for her first. But i enjoy our bickering too much. Plus I don't know why but I'm slowly coming closer to her. I need her.

"Scoundrel eh," my quick reply ability hasn't faltered one bit thought, " i like that. You like me because there aren't enough scoundrels in your life"

"I happen to like nice men" i think of Luke. Good Luke who has always been there for me! When I kissed him, I didn't feel anything. I can't understand why dear Luke means nothing more than a friend to me and when this scoundrel is around I start sweating.

"I'm a nice man" he says his face suddenly in front of mine glaring into me. I've backed up against the wall as he comes nearer. I feel myself trembling and I know he feels it too.

"No, you're not; you're-"

His lips touch mine and I instinctively close my eyes. Shivers run through my entire body.

As soon as I finally kiss her, I know I've made a terrible mistake. What if she does love Luke and I'm just a hot, annoying guy she has to cope with? I break away almost immediately. I stare her in the eyes, waiting for a reply I'm mesmerized by her.

My heart is still pumping when he pulls away way too soon. I'm irritated by the fact that I want him to keep kissing me. He glances at me again, his face searching mine for confirmation and I finally see him for who he is: a pilot smuggling for a living who cared about no one but himself and maybe his pet Wookie. That's why he was so reluctant in saving me and then in staying for the rebellion. But sth has changed in him...i can feel it. He's fallen in love...

I can't believe what I say next

"Ok, hot shot!"

A smile of relief breaks on my face as i remember the still raw memory of our fight. It she didn't like me then, she definitely likes me now. I got permission to keep kissing her.

I don't waste a moment and I reach for her lips again and this time she kisses me back. I feel her raising on her toes and her arm draping over my shoulder, carelessly touching my cheek. I go insane at her touch and my free arm wraps around her waist. Unconsciously we pull towards each other . I forget everything except her and everything that has to do with her. This kiss is much more passionate and i can actually feel it.

I take in all of him, forgetting how annoyed I was supposed to be with him. But once again it is over too soon. I hear 3cpo mumbling sth as he stumbles in and I break away, suddenly aware of what we were doing.

 _Please let go_

 _Don't get too excited by me holding you, Princess._

 _Being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited._

 _Sorry sweetheart but we don't have time for anything else._

I blush at that memory. Han's hand is still around my waist, although I've removed mine from around his shoulders. He's turned towards the clockblocking droid listening to what he has to say. I quickly break away and awkwardly get out, blood flushing through my cheeks eager to get as far away from him as possible.

Stupid droid. Sure ,his information was vital for our repairing the ship, but it couldn't have come at a worse timing.

She's left quickly and that confuses not only my brain but also my heart. What has happened to me? I am Han Solo. I work alone only for myself with a Wookie as guidance, doing everything for money. And then this woman comes along and turns my life upside down!

I've stayed with the rebellion for her and now she's clouded my mind. The touch of her lips still linger on mine and I'd give anything to kiss her again , to hold her on my arms and know that she's mine.


	3. Cloud City

CLOUD CITY

Leia's POV

The Falcon lands slowly as Han pulls over. I have a bad feeling about this. I sense something's wrong because as soon as we get out we are met by literally no one. I voice my concerns to Han trying to ignore the dull thumping in my chest.

Suddenly the doors open and who I suppose must be Lando steps out. I let him and Han greet (in a most peculiar way, I must say). Lando then comes forward to where Chewie and I stand. I'm not sure I'm exactly happy to see that the Wookie seems distressed as well.

"And who might this be?" Lando asks, showing a wide grin and getting closer to me. He's making me feel uncomfortable, especially after what happened with Han in the Falcon. Lando grabs my hand and I do my best not to recoil from it. Any other touch now irritates me.

"Leia," I tell him stiffly and he kisses my hand. In a world where I wouldn't have met Han Solo this gesture might have seemed sweet but now it distresses me.

"Enough, old boy!" I hear a familiar voice and Han grabs my hand pulling me away.

A wave of relief rushes over me. I hadn't realized how much I craved his touch. It makes me self-conscious.

Han's POV

When I enter her room she's pacing nervously around, biting her lip. I try not to think about everything that has been going on between us. There are so many things left unsaid. I've tried to show small gestures of affection, firstly for Lando to get the idea that she's mine (although I'm not sure of that myself). She doesn't reject me, but she doesn't seem to fully let me in either. "The ship's almost repaired." I say to her in a serious tone that's uncharacteristic for me.

"Good!" She shouts coming closer and I have to resist the urge to hug her. "Nobody knows anything about 3PO. He must have gotten lost or-"

I can't restrain any longer and I kiss her forehead and gently rub her arms.

"Relax." I say to calm her down, not telling her that I too am anxious. What's the use of troubling her further?

I take her hand, warmth flowing through my body and sit her down besides me.

"I don't trust Lando!" She continues annoyed.

Leia's POV

I don't know if I appreciate or not these affectionate gestures. It warms me up and yet I'm still not certain about the way I feel. I wish he'd just give me some time. But who am I kidding? I rejoice whenever he casually kisses my forehead or grabs my hand. But it's not enough to keep me from worrying about this bizarre cloud city.

"Well, I don't trust him either, but he is my friend." Han tells me and I try to ignore the fact that he's so unnecessarily close. "And besides, we'll soon be out of here..."

I gaze at him, each feature of his giving me the chills. The true meaning of his words suddenly hit me and I realize his plan was to leave all along. Then why did he kiss me and leave mw to hope?

"Then you're as good as gone, aren't you?" I say bitterly.

Han's POV

I look down biting my lip, not sure what to reply. I'd sell my soul to not have to go, but messing around with Jabba yet again is dangerous.

I look her in the eye again as if we're the only two people left in the galaxy. It hits me that what I'm feeling is love. I've actually fallen in love.

I want to explain to say so much to her and yet my tongue is tied. I get closer, hoping to steal a kiss and dreading she'd back off.

Then Chewie enters clutching broken C-3PO and I do my best not to roll my eyes as she gets up. Even when he's in pieces,, this droid just can't stop interrupting us

Leia's POV

"You are beautiful!" He says smiling widely. I have to resist the urge to throw up. This guy is disgusting. Only now that he's openly flirting with me, I understand that there is no more room for another man in my heart.

He gives me his hand, inviting me to dinner. I try not to shrink away from him. I glance at Han without realising it. My eyes say: "Are you going to let me deal with this guy on my own?"

Han's POV

Lando is openly trying to hook up with her. I don't know how to tell him to back of more clearly. I grab my face annoyed. Without Luke being around I'd almost forgotten what jealousy was like. Now it rakes hard at my insides. I try to hide my scowl as he offers her his hand.

My heart warms a bit when she glances towards me before taking it. I rise immediately and rush at her side. Glaring at Lando conveying that she's mine I offer her my arm and she takes it steadily and without hesitation, making me inflate with happiness as I pull her away from him.

Leia's POV

"Thanks for not letting me deal with him." I whisper, now fully at ease with his affectionate gestures. He grins slyly.

"As if I'd ever let him touch you,"

I feel my cheeks burn as I stare into the floor.


	4. I know

I know

My gaze wanders off towards the carbonite and i wonder why in the galaxy didn't I get the money to Jabba when I had the chance. I turn and see leia giving me 'the look'. Oh yeah, that's why!

Why did I give up so much for a woman? I'm so ashamed of myself. I'm supposed to be a survivor not a foolish boy in love.

I'm not even sure what her feelings towards me are. Ever since we've arrived in cloud city, I'm been acting as a boyfriend would, holding her hand, kissing her forehead showing everyone i love her. And what was her response? None! She didn't reject me , but she didn't accept me either. And there was no way I was going to make some big confession. My mind kept flickering between her kissing Luke, an image forever seared into my brain, and her kissing me back. I did my best not to show my uncertainty, managing it pretty well. And then this shit happened.

I turn to Chewie to avoid her glances. He too is roaring, upset.

"It's alright, old pal," i try to comfort him. "Take care of the princess" I've just realized that if I were to do it all over again; if i had to choose between giving Jabba the money in time therefore saving myself and staying for her and the rebellion I would have chosen her. I will continue choosing her, no matter her feelings for me.

I hear Vader commenting and it hits me that this is the last time

see her. I reach in to kiss her again. I feel she has foreseen it because she comes closer.

I kiss him for what may be the last time. He says everything that needs to be said through that. He's been acting so attentive since we've arrived here and I've acted like nothing has happened between us, as if I haven't gone crazy at his touch ever since our kisses. I still wasn't sure of my feelings. Sure, he does drive me mad and i do feel the need for him but i was uncertain about what that meant.

But as he is pulled away from me by stormtroopers I realize that I do have feelings for him and that I've been evasive about them. This may be the last time I ever see him.

"I love you" i blurt out. It's not only because I need to say it but also because he needs to hear it.

I should have been filled with relief at those words because now I know for sure how she feels. But the truth is that deep in my heart I've always known; I was just afraid.

"I know" I tell her.

Only Han solo could have replied that way. But it's more than a love declaration hidden within it...it's a promise. If he lives through this, I will find him and I will save him…


	5. I think I've got it!

**"I think I've got it!"**

I fumble more with the wires. I'd never admit it but the truth is that I have no idea what I'm doing. But so many people depend on me. Leia is shooting crouched at my feet...she depends on me.

I don't know what I've done but the machines seem to be working.

"I've got it!" I cry out. Something has clicked and we all turn and look waiting and praying for the door to open. Plot twist; another door much more solid slams over. I fucked up. I put everything back hastily, hoping i can fix this. A gun goes by nearby and hits Leia who had let her guard down by watching me. Everything stops. The blasters the fight as she falls over. I hurriedly crouch over to her. She was hit in the elbow; she should be fine...I hope...

"Don't move!" I hear a stormtrooper behind me. Oh, fuck. I've let my guard down too. I slowly rise my hands; I know he has a gun. I look at leia in despair trying to apologize through glances. However she seems pretty relaxed considering the circumstances. She looks at me them down at her hand where she's secretly clutching a revolver then back at me.

She's been worming her way into my heart ever since i met her. But this...even i wouldn't have thought of it.

"I love you" i say, emphasizing every syllable; putting every once of emotion i have in it. She gives me a small smile "i know".

It takes everything in me not to reach out to her. I give her a cheesy grin and at the order of those behind me stand aside and she blasts them

That's my girl!


	6. After the battle of Endor

The breeze sweeps my pale face. Once again, everything seems to be fine but who knows how long it'll last.

A hand rests on my shoulder and i jump around startled, reaching to the revolver which i had not given up.

Another hand grabs my wrist and i relax. That touch is not unfamiliar.

"You scoundrel! Scaring me like that after all we've been through!"

He gives me that irresistible grin.

"Sorry princess!"

There's an awkward silence that follows and everything stops as we stare at one another. I am still holding her. Who'd have ever thought that a woman would make my blood hiss this fast through my veins?

"Han?" She finally asks raising an eyebrow. I feel i have to tell her something only for the first time in my life I can't talk my way out of a situation. Why did i go after her in the first place?

"I guess you've figured out until now that I'm not one for cheesiness and yet we need to sort out our feelings because-"

She leans in planting a soft kiss on my lips and I forget what I was saying as I bring her closer to me and hold her tightly in my arms. I'm never going to let go. She slowly starts to break away but I pull her back in kissing her like I'll never see her again, cupping her cheek in my hand. Our lips collide over and over again and we're both slightly out of breath. But I don't stop, I don't even pause. My love for her is so intense that I feel if I don't express it, it'll vanish. All i can think of is that she's mine and I'm going to love her for the rest of my life no matter how shitty things'll get with the restoration of the republic.

He's trying to grasp as much of me as he can, i can feel it. The short and passionate kisses he gives me always pulling me closer make me melt more and more in his arms. God, he's such a rouge; but he's brave and smart and canny and I love him. All this while I've been trying to keep up but I'm running out of breath and yet I don't want him to stop. Ever.

Suddenly, she pushes slowly away her hair tangled and her face red. She's taking deep breaths. I almost ask what's the matter, worried that I did something wrong but before i have the chance she puts an arm on my shoulder to steady herself.

"I. Can't. Breath". She says between large gulps of air but she' s all radiant and glowing.

He bursts out laughing and I have to keep a firm grip on his shoulder in order not to fall down. And I'm not the lovebird anymore but the badass princess who was head of the rebellion.

"What's so funny?" I snap gathering myself and taking a step backwards from him.

"Is that all you can? You'll have to do a lot better than that if you want us to be together...Just joking, sweetheart!"

Too late. The blow is so hard that i stagger and almost fall but I keep my masculine pride and not only stay upright but also run after her. I catch her quickly and drop in front of her on one knee. She stops to glare at me.

"Leia, please! I didn't mean that!"

"I know!" Comes her snag reply.

"I'm sorry"

"I know" this time she's trying really hard to hold back her laughter.

"Jesus, Leia, are you going to take every chance you can to mock the fact that I was too proud to tell you I love you back? I'll tell it now!"

She tries to suppress a smile before replying "I know"

I can't hold my smile back either so i get up, put my arms around her and spin her around both of us giggling like schoolchildren.

"I wanted us to have the talk," I whisper in her ear once I'm too dizzy to keep spinning her.

"What talk?"

"You know, the : I like you and you like me, let's be together and go on dates, so I'll just present you my parents..."I stop suddenly.

"Yeah , my dad was Darth Vader so that last bit falls"

We laugh our asses off.

"We don't need 'the talk'. I love you, Han!"

Only this time he doesn't say 'I know' as I was expecting.

"I love you too, Leia!"

I don't give her time to reply or even to think because my lips are on hers again and her hands behind my neck pulling me closer.


	7. Proposal

Damn, I'm late! I almost trip while running down the steps of the Millennium Falcon. And I never trip. I throw the keys to Chewie and tell him to lock the ship. I don't mind his nasty insults given because I left him alone. I run faster than ever. The senate still in construction looms in front of me. The entrance is empty. It has already started.

I am officially the worst boyfriend ever. I slow down when I reach the gates, praying they haven't named her yet. I try the door...locked. This is the senate; I really shouldn't break anything...unless it's for my princess.

When i enter, it's deadly silent and everyone turns to look at me. But I only have eyes for her. Her expression literally says: what the hell are you doing here?

I grin and mouth: surprise!

It was a miracle that i managed to keep my concentration during my naming as a senator. He wasn't supposed to be here. How did he even get in; the doors were...never mind I really don't need to know.

Technically he's not allowed in but nobody is going to shoo him out; he's a hero of the war. Still, it's totally rude and inappropriate and it might affect my career.

I know I'm supposed to be mad and show him angry glances but the truth is that I'm relieved he's here for me giving me those look that speak more than words.

After the ceremony I jog towards him, ignoring the suspicious glances the others give me and throw myself into his arms and he spins me around a bit just like he did on Endor.

"I hope you didn't mind my surprise" as an answer I get on tiptoe , cradle his head in my hands and pull him for a kiss. It's short and meaningful.

"It's been the happiest day of my life!" I say and he chuckles, taking my arm and pulling me towards the buffet.

"That's clearly an overstatement."

I smile and take a bite of a chocolate cookie.

"Plus," he continues popping a grape in his mouth," the happiest day of your life will be our wedding day."

That wasn't what I'd expected. I begin choking on the morsel and drop the rest of the cookie. Han's face shows instant panic as he begins slapping me on the back.

Right then a guard walks in "Who's the idiot who broke down the door"

Great I think. Han has stopped slapping me and the food eventually has come back in my mouth and I spit it...on his face.

Dear god, I fucked up...a lot. I wiped my face ungracefully and turn towards Leia a bit afraid. I put an assuring hand on her shoulder which she shrugges off.

"You broke down the door. " unfortunately the guard hears her and comes face to face with me.

"This is the first and last time you'll be pardoned, and only because you're Han Solo."

"Excuse me for helping to win the fucking war!" I can't help but snap back. Leia quickly apologizes for me and drags me out through the battered door.

"I don't get why we have to bow to these idiots when we're the ones who fought for them." I mumble as she pulls me in the garden a d stares me in the eye.

"Han...they're politicians. All they care about is power."

I bite back my comment about how she's now technically one if them.

"Stop that!" She orders

"Stop what?" I grin innocently and get a slight push. After an awkward silence she takes a deep breath and asks carefully.

"Was that a proposal?"

Suddenly I'm all panicky. I can't do any romantic gesture because I'm just not that guy.

"Maybe...Did you intentionally spit on me?"

"Maybe"

I can't figure out if she's annoyed, embarrassed or happy.

"Han, I'm serious!"

"So am I!"

"You're never serious!" I suddenly burst out. "Everything is a joke to you" I pause before adding the last part because the truth pains me. "Our entire relationship is a joke!"

"You don't mean that!" He tries to save himself but i can sense his unease.

"It's the truth isn't it?" My eyes get all watery and i quickly wipe them. I couldn't stand him see me cry. I never cry.

How could she say that? After all I've done to be with her on this important day she thinks I consider our relationship a joke? I've never been so hurt. And yet there is a truth in what she's saying. I can't even make a proper proposal!

"You're right, sweetheart! I'm an asshole! Is that what you want to hear?" I shout to hide my hurt. She opens her mouth but I don't let her speak. "I can't do it! I can't be a proper boyfriend you offers you proper declarations of love and proper proposals. I tried, Leia. I rehearsed my speech a thousand times. I wanted to tell you how much i love you and that i want to spend the rest of my life with you, to have a family together. I even bought a ring" I take it out and put the box in her hand with more force than id planned. This time she doesn't bother to wipe away her tears. It's frustration how much i want to comfort her. "You do deserve better, Leia...And if you think you're better off with a more serious guy who can actually offer you a home and a future then all i want is for you to be happy."

That's the longest speech I've ever held. I hold her gaze trying to stay hurt and angry when in reality I'm starting to feel ashamed. This is where I should walk away like Han Solo is supposed to. But I stay for a few more moments and stare her in the eye before turning around.

I can't talk. I don't even know what I'm feeling right now. But when I see him leave I can't stand it and I reach out and he turns and looks at me hopefully.

"You're a pain in the ass, Han!" I confess and he opens his mouth to snap a rude reply but i don't let him, "But you're my pain in the ass. And I love you."

He smiles softly and brushes a lock of hair from my face

"I'm struggling really hard not to reply with 'I know'"

I grin "I know"

"But that doesn't change the fact that I'm not what you hoped for. I'm a scoundrel and I can't change. I'm sorry!"

"That why I like you, remember? There aren't enough scoundrels in my life"

"I think that right now you don't need any more."

She cracks up a laugh and i wipe her face. In the end I did do it; one way or the other. I managed to be romantic in my own way. I hope we can work this out.

"I'd kiss you but my face is still full of saliva...your saliva.

She shruggs" My apologizes, flyboy!"

"So now we're back to flyboy? Absolutely spiffing!"

Once more she breaks into pearls of laughter and kisses me all the same.


	8. Announcement

Announcement

As I walk into our apartment, I see everything is a mess. Tables overturned, sheets scattered everywhere. I roll my eyes and try to imagine what Chewie was thinking. Probably nothing. I call out to him, but instead i hear my wife reply in a strained voice

"Chewie's not here"

I follow her voice and it leads me to our bedroom. She's sitting on the bed with her head on her knees and her cheeks are dripping wet with tears. Worried as hell, I slowly sit next to her and put an arm on her shoulder but she shrugs me off and turns away. Wiping her tears away she mumbles" leave me alone!"

"What happened? Sweetheart are you all right?" She throws a pillow at me and repeats her wish to be alone.

I panic" What has gotten into you? You're freaking me out? We need to see a doctor!"

I start suspecting that the mess in the apartment wasn't Chewie's fault...She's scaring me because she has already started screaming and crying.

I go to her, and hold her in my arms, ignoring the pushing and and shoving she's rewarding me with.

"I'm not leaving anywhere until you tell what's wrong"

She sobs a bit into my shirt then takes a few gulps of air. "It's my period"

I try really hard not to roll my eyes. "Well..umm" i don't know where to start; i don't want her to be jumpy again since her hormones have gone insane" I know you're more sensitive during this time of the month but don't you think you've exaggerated a bit?"

I get a kick in the groins and it takes all my strength not to let her go. She notices that and gives me a sympathetic smile. I thrust a pleading look. Even when she's this bitchy, I continue loving every part of her.

"I'm not on my period, idiot!"

"But..." I begin confused considering the doctor for a second time in five minutes.

"It's late" she pauses dramatically, "A few months late"

The meaning of what she has said sinks in and everything suddenly makes sense . I let go and takes a few steps backwards stunned. "This means...omg, leia! Oh! My! God!" I start laughing hysterically. Now she's the one who looks at me as if i were crazy.

"You can't be serious!" I exclaim and she nods smiling. "Hang on a minute"

He rushes to the kitchen and returns with a bottle of brandy half of which he gulps immediately. I can feel his happiness and disbelief and it makes my hormones settle down for the first time in weeks.

"Tell me this means what I think it does" he says taking another gulp of brandy and then putting it on the desk. "This is...omg!" He keeps on moving through the room mumbling incomprehensibly until he finally stated what i didn't have the nerve to.

"I'm gonna be a daddy! A daddy, Leia! Can you believe how incredible that is" now he's crying of happiness and he runs towards me, and starts kissing me quickly and hard. "I love you so, so much!" I laugh "I don't say that often enough, do I" he continues , caressing me as if we were once more simple lovers on Endor.

"You don't have to! I know."

He bursts into another fit of uncontrollable laughter and pushes me on the bed, continuing planting hard kisses everywhere on my body. When he starts undressing me, I take his head into my hands and force him to look at me

"Promise me something!"

"Anything" he says continuing to massage me under my shirt. It drives me crazy with passion and it takes everything i have in me, to restrain from continuing until I finish what I have to say. I force him once more to look me in the eyes.

"Swear to me that whatever happens, you'll always put our child first" That makes him stop suddenly and look puzzlingly at me

"But...ever since I met you ,I 've always put you first."

I hold in my tears and continue "That's amazing, Han, but when you're a parent your child comes first. Do this for me! Promise that our baby will be before you or me or the Galaxy if necessary"

He opens his mouth and takes a deep breath "Ok, I promise"

"Thank you" I whisper softly.


	9. Managing Ben Solo

"There's something wrong with him," he says anxiously over my back.

"Nonsense, Han it's just puberty." I mumble over the top of my book. He takes it out of my hands.

"Hey, I was rereading hp, you son of a bitch!" I snap.

He gives me a short laugh "perfect description for me, but that's not the point.

He grabs the nearby chair and seats himself in front of me.

"Leia, you once told me to put our child first! I need you to help me. I feel he's distancing himself from me...from us. He wants to be called Kyle Ren now." I sigh" It's kylo ren, hun! See, you're not listening to him. Plus, he's just a deranged teenager. I tried getting to hin several times and concluded that all he needs is a bit of privacy. I'm trying to treat him more like a man and less like my baby but it's difficult..."

He doesn't let me finish; he interrupts me with a snort. I raise an angry eyebrow at him and he instantly stops.

"Sorry but I lost it at 'treating him like a man'! He still sleeps with his teddy bear, he can't talk to girls without making a fool of himself, he hasn't leant to shave and most importantly, he doesn't accept help! And you're telling me I'm not treating him right!"

I roll my eyes "you just don't get it do, you?" "Get what? Are you sure he's my son because I can't see any of me in him."

Ok, maybe I shouldn't have said that last bit. The fifth hp book is pretty heavy.

"How dare you say something like that, Han Solo! As if I'd have kids with anyone but you! How can you even consider the possibility?"

I can feel myself blushing. She's the one who introduced me to the feeling of embarrassment.

"You know i didn't mean it sweetheart! I was just upset and worried!"

She rolls her eyes once more clearly pissed off "Don't you 'sweetheart' me!"

I sigh. "Look I really,really didn't want us to come to this..."

"Come to what?" I reconsider what I'm about to say and her tone almost makes me change my mind but i give myself a bit of courage.

I gulp "if you really believe what you say then why are you using birth control"

She flushes suddenly "Since when have you been tampering with my stuff?" I sense her anxiousness.

"Since I found it strange that you haven't been pregnant ever since we restarted…you know...I waited for you to tell me"

An eerie silence follows. "Why didn't you?" I continue.

She takes a deep breath "I didn't think it matter that much..."

That hurt more than it should have.

"Because you think I'm a bad father right?"

"What? No!" She replies all too quickly.

"Don't bother. I grasped the truth anyway. You think we've failed with our son more exactly I've failed . And you do want another child but fear that I'll fuck up. Again. And of course you didn't say that. Why would you after all. And just so you know; I do love him"

"Oh my god, I never said you didn't!" She's all panicky now on the verge of tears. "And you're not-"

"Spare me the lies ,princess. " I mumble and start walking away but she gets in my way blocking the door

"You're right! I do believe we've failed as parents. Both of us. I don't know what went wrong. But I'm willing to do anything and everything to save my son. I'm using birth control because I'm not emotionally ready for another child when we still have to fix our first one."

I caress her hair gently. "I'm sorry for not being the father you wished for your son, Leia."

"I knew what I was getting when I married you Han."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask puzzled.

"Nothing," she mumbles and goes back to her book. I stand still for a few moments then leave heading for the kitchen. I really need some brandy.


	10. Atlernative reunion

Alternative reunion  
Leia's POV  
As soon as the trap descends, the first this I see is the guy who's been playing around in my head since I first saw him, foolishly trying to rescue me. Han Solo, the smuggler, the warrior, my husband...technically.  
He holds my gaze wearing an unreadable expression. I slowly descend, not taking my eyes of him. We come face to face, still not talking. His eyes soften and I read the same thing I've read in them all those many years ago when he was frozen in the carbonite...  
I slap his face as hard as I can, my palm aching from the strength I've used. He doubles over, stunned. Bet he wasn't expecting that. Clutching his cheek he turn towards me.  
"All right, I deserved that!" He breaths.  
"You think?" I ask, giving him another slap on the opposite cheek. This time he's prepared and grabs my hands immediately after. After all this time, his touch still stuns me into silence, sending shivers through my whole body.  
"As tought as I remembered you, Princess!" He whispers, kissing my hands.  
I pull them away and grunt in annoyance. "It's general Organa now!" I snap.  
His face falls when he hears I'm using my maiden name again. That sends a surge of anger through me.  
"You dare show your sorry face here after everything that has happened. You leave when things get tough and have the nerve to show up four years later!" I shout and he recoils, eyeing me cautiously. I don't stop. It feels amazing to let this out after bottling it up for so long.  
"And he's your fucking son! Our son! What kind of a father are you, you idiot? At least don't show up anymore!"  
I pant heavily looking at him with a hatred I didn't know was possible. He opens and closes his mouth as a goldfish. I take a step closer and he takes one back, now positively so afraid he doesn't even have the nerve to reply.  
I get on tiptoe and before he can react, pull him towards me and press my lips hard on his. I needed that more than I'd have ever imagined. At first, he's so stunned he just stays limp in my grasp.  
It takes only a few seconds though for him to put his arm around me and start kissing me back making up for all our time apart. I would have stayed there forever, hating and loving him with all my soul, but a metal hand taps my shoulder.  
"Excuse me, General! We have news..." I pull apart, smiling widely at C3PO as he continues his clock-blocking even after so many years. I give him some orders and tell him I'll come as quickly as possible. Only after he's left gibbering excitedly as always, I turn around to face Han.  
"Some things never change." He says with a grin and I do my best not to hit him again.  
"Nice way of apologizing, Solo!" I mutter, only half-angry now. He shrugs. "Seriously, though, we have problems. "  
I nod, knowing we really should get to business, counting on what the droid has said...


End file.
